Wonderland
by ChibiShukaku-Chan
Summary: Okay my first story don't flame to hard xD What if there was another team that entered the chunin exams? How would that effect the Naruto Story plot? Couples: OCxOCx?, NarutoXHinata, InoXChouji, ShikamaruXTemari, GaaraX?
1. Chapter 1: Konoha

1Following after the Kyuubi attack in another small village known a young girl stared blankly at the bodies around her, "Mom..Dad.." she uttered completely stoic. " HAHAHAHA! Scarlet Lucina! Heir to the Lucina Clan! hehe- Do you like my gift from me to you?!keh-HAHAHA" she turned and glared and the rabbit..He was tall and was wearing a old tuxedo, he looked completely harmless except for his blood stained suit and red eyes. " What do you want Lyrid?" she sighed this rabbit was so annoying. " OH COME NOW MAD-HATTER.." he said laughing " Why so down you should be happy! After all it is Wonderland! AHAHAHAHA" He cackled, pfft like his joke was funny she thought. " I thought "I told you NOT to call me mad hatter.." she said icily. She hated it when he called her that due to the fact she was always wearing top-hats but it's the mad part that gets her upset. Looking at her surroundings she saw bodies of her so called family. They had always expected to much of her and they treated her worse then they'd treat there servants. " So I'm guessing we are going to be going to a village? Lyrid inquired in his human form. He wasn't that bad looking in his human form, he was extremely pale ,had red eyes, snow white shoulder length hair, over all he was quite handsome except for he's a demon with bunny ears and annoying personality. " Yeah..it's called Konoha.." she replied quietly. " Konoha,Eh?" he chuckled. " This is gonna be one hell of a adventure!" Little did he know how true his words were.


	2. Chapter 2

1Me: Hi Everybody it's time for Ch.2 of Wonderland! Lyrid: Huzzah! *sarcasm* Me: *twitches* Can please say the disclaimer? Lyrid: Meh, Whatever! ChibiShukaku-Chan does not own any of the Naruto Characters and if she did all the Akatsuki will be alive except Orochimaru! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Scarlet Pov.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Tree's,Tree's,Tree's,AND GUESS WHAT MORE TREE'S! 'Who knew Konoha was so damn far?!'

I thought to myself while listening to Lyrid next to me talking NON-STOP about Konoha

. " Is it nice there? OH! Do they have good food?! OOOOOH LOOK AT SIZE OF THAT FUCKING BIRD" Lyrid shouted, again..Wait..that's a big bird..oh shit.. " LYRID THAT'S A SCOUTING BIRD" I yelled at him as the bird flew off.

" Meh, could have been worse." Lyrid said lazily. I held back my urge to kill him by looking at my surroundings.

'Where almost there..we just have to fallow this trail a little further' I thought happily. I mean come on, who wouldn't be happy about getting some rest? " SCARLET DUCK!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Third Person Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Oh shit. Oh Shit. OH SHIT. " SCARLET DUCK!" Lyrid screamed while watching Kunai and shuriken's fly out from the tree's right at Scarlet. "Shadow Style: Bone Shield!" Lyrid said preforming the jutsu quickly as possible. Suddenly bones came up from under the ground and formed a shield just in time. Lyrid sighed in relief after seeing his jutsu worked. '_Why can't I be strong..WHY?!' _Scarlet thought while giving off a dark aurora.

" HEY SCHIRO! LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE!" Shouted a nin. " Yeah we have a couple of brats wandering threw our territory!" the other nin. Responded. "_Your_ territory? The last time I checked it was Konoha's territory." Scarlet responded to them, '_Sound Nin.? What are they doing all the way over at Konoha?'_ she thought confused. " Well it _WILL_ be our territory after Orochimaru-sama takes out Konoha!" the nin. Named Schiro shouted proudly. " Orochimaru? Pfft..That's sounds like a name of a child rapist!" Lyrid said laughing while Scarlet sweat-dropped at his childishness. " YOU LITTLE BRATS! WE'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THE SOUND!" the other nin replied. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Suddenly 8 clones of the man appeared around Lyrid and Scarlet.

. " Hehe..Well Lyrid it seems we got ourselves into predicament" Scarlet said chuckling, " Indeed..Time for some fun ne?" He replied dissappearing and reappearing behind Schiro with a Knife at his throat.

_This is the year where hope fails youThe test subjects run the experiments  
And the bastards you know, is the hero you hate  
But cohesing is posssible if we strive  
Theres no reason, theres no lesson  
No time like the present, telling you right now  
What have you got to lose, what have you got to lose  
Except your soul...who's with us!  
_

" Oops..My hand slipped!" Lyrid said laughing as Schiro's throat started to bleed. Scarlet on the other hand..was toying with her opponent. " Shadow Spider Jutsu" she said as her shadow started to stretch into the remaining nin's shadow. _I fight for the unconventional  
My right, and its unconditional  
I can only, be as real as i can  
The disadvantage is  
I never knew the plan  
This isn't the way just to be a martyr  
I cant, walk alone any longer  
I fight, for the ones who can't fight  
And if I lose, at least I tried  
_

" Wha..WHAT IS THIS?!" The nin screamed in panic as his shadow started to crawl up from the ground a slither around him. " Silly Sound Ninja! That's you shadow!" Lyrid said laughing.

_We, we are the new diabolic  
We, we are the bitter bucolic  
If I have to give my life you can have it  
We, we are the pulse of the maggots  
_

As the web-like shadow slowly started to go around his body, the nin yelled in agony, " WHY IS IT BURNING MY SKIN?!" Scarlet replied smoothly " It's not called Shadow Spider jutsu if it didn't sting a little"

_I won't, be the inconsequential  
I won't, be the wasted potential  
I can make it, as severe as I can  
Until you realize  
You'll never take a stand  
It isn't, just a one-sided version  
We've dealt, with a manic subversion  
And I won't, let the truth be perverted  
And I won't leave another victim deserted_

"Can you hurry this up Scarlet?! IM TIRED!" Lyrid said impatiently. " Yes your highness." Scarlet replied mockingly. "Say Bye-Bye!""PLEASE I BEG YOU TO SPARE ME!" the nin. Said sobbing.

_We, we are the new diabolic  
We, we are the bitter bucolic  
If I have to give my life you can have it  
We, we are the pulse of the maggots_

She looked at the nin. Blankly and said " Why should I? It's not like your THAT special or anything?" The nins eyes showed a little bit of hope at her words.

_Do you understand? (yes)  
Do you understand? (yes)  
Do you understand? (yes)  
Do you understand? (yes)  
_

"I..i..If you spare me I can take you to Orochimaru-sama!" He replied looking quite proud of himself.

_Say it again say it again (we won't die)  
Say it again say it again (we won't die)  
Say it again say it again (we won't die)  
Say it again say it again (we won't die)  
Say it again say it again (we won't die)  
Say it again say it again (we won't die)  
Say it again say it again (we won't die)  
Say it again say it again (we won't die)  
_

"Orochimaru,eh?" she said looking thoughtful, " What could he do for me?" she said making the shadow constrict and burn him more.

_We fight til no one can fight us  
We live, and no one can stop us  
We pull when we're pushed too far  
And the advantages is  
The bottom line is  
We never, had to fight in the first place  
We only, had to spit back at their face  
We won't, walk alone any longer  
What doesn't kill us, only makes us stronger_

"AHHHHHHHH! H..h..he can give you power!" he said desperately. "HAHAHAHAHA" Lyrid said laughed " THE ONE THING SHE HATES THE MOST IS POWER CRAZED BASTARDS LIKE YOU" Lyrid said gasped while clutching his sides after laughing so hard.

_We, we are the new diabolic  
We, we are the bitter bucolic  
If I have to give my life you can have it  
We, we are the pulse of the maggots_

" Well Sound Ninja you have yourself a deal.." Scarlet said with a malicious grin on her face. The Sound Ninja's eyes showed happiness, joy ,and relief " That's goo.." but she cut him off " **NOT****!!**"

_Do you understand (yes)  
Do you understand (yes)  
Do you understand (yes)  
Do you understand (yes)_

" NONONOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The ninja screamed as the shadowy thread burned into his skin. This continued on for five minutes until he was nothing but a bleeding pile. _Say it again say it again (we won't die)_

_Say it again say it again (we won't die)  
Say it again say it again (we won't die)_

Say it again say it again (we won't die) 

2 Hours After the Fight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Are we there yet?" " No Lyrid.." " How bout' now?" " No.." "Now?" "SHUT THE HELL UP LYRID" Scarlet screamed angrily, ' Ugh..head aches..' she thought sadly

. After about 5 minutes Lyrid asked " Now?.." " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS INSANITY INSANITY INSAN-Wha?..oh I guess we are here" Scarlet said grinning sheepishly while Lyrid laughed. "Who are you and why are you at Konoha?!" a guard asked. ( End Chapter)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Me****: **xD That's all folks! OH! And I do NOT own and songs in this Chapter. **Lyrid****: **That song is Pulse of the Maggots By Slipknot. **Me**: Please Review or else I will send Karin after you! **Me and Lyrid**: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

1 **ChibiShukaku-chan**- Hey guys it's me! Sorry this chapter is so late.. Erm Anyways..I do not own Naruto and if I did All Akatsuki would still be alive. Anyways here's Chapter 3 66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 _**Recap**_ _" THE INSANITY, THE INSAN- __oh I guess we really are here__." Scarlet said Happily. " Who goes there?!" the Konoha guard shouted_. 66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 " Uhh, I'm Scarlet Lucina and the bunny boy over there is Lyrid" she replied while extending her thumb to the half rabbit half human hybrid. "Sup.." Lyrid said while grinning like a madman. " What business do you have in Konoha?" the guard shouted yet again.. " Were from a small town called Wo.." " Were from Wave." Scarlet said cutting Lyrid off. " We wanted to move to Konoha for a better shinobi life." " Aa..Well follow me.. I'll escort you to the Hokage Tower." The guard said while motioning impatiently for us to fallow him. " Thanks" She Replied. 66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 **Scarlet's P.O.V** _' This city is amazing_,_It's to bad there's a lot of people...I hate being claustrophobic'_ Scarlet thought with a sweat-drop. " Were here!" The guard announced proudly. I tilted my head sideways at the odd structure before me. " Nothing like Wonderland.." Lyrid whispered in my ear as we were walking to the room where said Hokage was. "HOKAGE-SAMA WE FOUND TO TRAVELERS AT OUR VILLAGE GATES THAT WANT TO STAY HERE!" " I may be old but I'm not deaf Ebisu, come in." 66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 **The Third Hokage's P.O.V** I sighed Ebisu always was the irritating one. " Come in." I replied rather warily, " Hai Hokage-sama" Stepping through the door I saw the two oddest looking people I have ever seen. One was a girl who was about 14 with a top-hat, black hair with green highlights, 5 piercings on each ear and a nose ring, Her Eyes Were Black and green with a slit through the middle, she wore heavy red trench coat with a pentagram on the back and combat boots. Next to her was a boy about 17 wearing a tuxedo with a black undershirt, white hair and bunny ears..wait bunny ears?! " Why do you have bunny ears?" Then suddenly the girl was rolling on the floor laughing while the rabbit boy looked irritated " I just do.." " Well than welcome to Konoha, you can stay here as long as you want." " Hey Gramps, Were Ninja's do you think we can become Konoha ninjas?!" this girl..is another Naruto. Sigh. " Yes, but they already graduated.." " IT'S OK WERE TRAINED ALREADY!" Lyrid suddenly yelled. " Fine. You can be on Squad 7..Even though it will be a 5 man cell you seem quite compatible with them." " WOOOOOOOT!!" They exclaimed, " but I must warn you that you'll be entering the chunin exams in a few weeks." They stared " Yes Sir" " Ok you can come in Kakashi.." As soon as he said that a man with silver hair and a mask walked in. 666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 Me: END


End file.
